


Arguments

by ml101



Series: Brothers [1]
Category: The Hour, The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy!Malcolm, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: The twins get into an argument.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this way back on Tumblr and decided to put it up here on AO3 as well.
> 
> A few years back, I got this idea to have Randall and Malcolm be twins with Randall being the older brother. So here is another something I had written. Spoilers for people who haven’t finished watching The Hour (which is a little questionable if you haven’t)

“Randall, you can’t be fucking serious?!” said Malcolm as he eyed his older twin brother (by a minute). “You know fucking why I can’t just give you information or whatever happenings in Downing Street or with the other ministers.”

“Sure, Malcolm and here I thought you wanted the government to be as transparent as possible,” argued Randall in his usual monotonous voice.

“Oh right,” started Malcolm, sarcastically. “Embarrassing members of the cabinet is actually helping the fucking public.”

“ITV does that, not us.” defended Randall, finally glaring at his younger brother. “I did not invite you for lunch just to have another row with you Malcolm.”

“Yeah well I don’t want to argue with you too,” came the sharp reply.

“That makes five of us,” came another voice as both men turned to the kitchen door to see Lix Storm leaning on the door frame and two figures hiding behind her. “I suggest you keep your voices low so your children, Malcolm, won’t hear any other word you do not want to be repeated under your roof once you get home.”

“Sorry, Lix,” said Malcolm. “Won’t happen again.”

“Good.” Lix turned to the teenage girl and young boy behind her. “Let’s leave your father and my husband to their conversation then.”

Randall sighed as they left and eyed his younger brother. He had taken it upon himself when their father died that he was going to take care of Malcolm. It was a promise he had made to both his parents, even though they had separated many years prior.

Their father, a British journalist, couldn’t leave his profession and their mother; a businesswoman couldn’t just drop her life as well. The parents decided what was best was for them to just separate and having been blessed with two sons, kept one as a reminder of their family, though their family names were different. The two boys saw each other as often as they could and when Malcolm decided to move to London, Randall had helped him in finding a house of his own.

But given how their professions usually clash, Randall didn’t know how much he could keep his promise.

“Randall,” began Malcolm. “If we’re going to have another argument about my job, let’s just save both of us the trouble because the answer will still be no.”

“You were a journalist before, Malcolm.” pointed Randall.

“Yeah but that changed, Randall.” replied Malcolm. “And you know bloody well why. I’m doing this for her. Because that was what she would have wanted.”

Randall sighed. Out of everything, Randall admired the passion in Malcolm’s heart, especially his reasons for sticking to his job. It wasn’t about the power but it was about the principle he believed in, rather his wife had believed in and he fought for it with all his might.

“I know that,” began Randall. “But there will come a time when you’ll be the headline and I don’t think I’ll be able to control myself if the media, my colleagues or even my own people say something bad about you. If they will, I might just tear their throats out.”

Malcolm couldn’t help but laugh. “And here I thought, I had the temper.” Randall smiled as Malcolm placed a hand on his older brother’s shoulder. “I know you’re just looking out for me, brother. I’m grateful for that. But like you told me when I first arrived in London…I have to make my own mistakes so I can learn from them.”

Randall smiled then shook his head. “And here I thought I was the smart one.”

“More like the mature one.”

“Agreed because I would never use that amount of curses in my life.”


End file.
